


Fit For Her Job

by LilacFree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman known only as Anthea is good at her work.  If only her boss would appreciate that and not her looks.</p>
<p>My first 221B style drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit For Her Job

 

“Looking fit today, m’dear.” His eyes slid up and down her body.

The young woman’s smile didn’t flicker. “Good morning, sir. The Minister’s office delivered that file you wanted.”

He glanced at the desk. “And the cup of coffee is waiting by it. Sometimes I wish you weren’t quite so efficient.”

“That’s the job.” Her fingers flew over her keyboard. It gave her an excuse not to notice him staring at her chest.

“Could I trouble you for a moment, Jeffries?”

The voice was both innocuous and sinister.  Her boss still turned pale. “Mr. Holmes. Of course. Good morning.”

An impeccably dressed man stood just outside. She knew the name, from rumors. He _did_ have an umbrella.

“Is it, now? Perhaps, if you could clear up a small matter for me. Could you confirm that this is the number of your Swiss bank account?”

“Um, I don’t quite recall…”

Without looking up, she recited the number clearly.

“Yes, that’s it, thank you. No need to keep working, this office is overdue for an audit.”

Her about to be former boss choked and bolted for the door. She kicked her chair in his path and admired the resulting somersault and face plant.

Mr. Holmes’s glance at her was all encompassing and nothing to do with gender. “Have you ever used a Blackberry?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you read a few thousand stories on http://www.everydaysexism.com/. I'm not saying Mycroft is definitely non-sexist. I bet he has ingrained cultural prejudice; he certainly is a highly privileged member of the patriarchy. I conceive of him as an employer who is too intelligent not to value and reward his employees without reference to gender.
> 
> I am not British. It probably shows. Let me know if I used any horribly non-British turn of phrase, please?


End file.
